


Angel In Disguise

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Yugi wasn't the one to get hold of the puzzle. What if Kagome got a hold of it and finished it? What would be different? What would be the same? Only time would show what destiny had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I have rewrote this chapter at least ten times! It still don't like how it turned out either! *huffs* Hope everyone enjoys it all the same!

Chapter One:

 

She gave the man a small smile, “Thank You for all your hard work.” They had moved her possessions from the shrine to her new house. It used to belong to her Aunt, but when she passed away it went to her.

 

Her aunt thought, 'she may have need of it', and after the whole Shikon Jewel fiasco she really did. Her family didn't really want her around. They were uncomfortable with her.

 

She was fine with it, after all her time in the past she was used to being shuffled around and not wanted. That and learning how humans can be very cruel.

 

“I just need you to sign here.” a clipboard was handed to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She gave him another smile, signed where the man told her and gave it back.

 

Giving a bow the man nodded, then left Kagome on her own.

 

Taking a deep breath she slowly made her way back to her room, she had a lot to think over and do before the day was over....how she loved to unpack. Not!

 

As Kagome entered her room she looked at the boxes and sighed, she really didn't want to bother with them as of now. She wanted to go look around the new city she was living in. That and she DID have some things to do in town.

 

She still needed to find a job.

 

Shaking her head she grabbed some cash and the house key then made her way out of the house with a small smile.

 

This new city she was in was nice, there was something about it that had a charm about it.

 

Domino City.

 

 _'I hope I can have an adventure while I am here.'_ Kagome thought, as she made her way towards the town. What she didn't know that her thoughts were going to become reality faster than she thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Smiling as she passed the shops she watched everyone. This town seemed to be very friendly. Or seemed that way.

 

Kagome kept walking around for awhile, taking in the shops and getting used to the main streets in the city.

 

Kagome stopped as she felt something as she passed one of the shops. Tilting her head to the side she took a deep breath and followed the feeling inside.

 

Opening the door to the store it chimed.

 

“Welcome to Kame Games! Is there anything I can help you with?” the sound of an elderly man drew her to the front of the store.

 

Putting a smile on her face she answered the older man, “I was just going to look around...” She paused seeing what looked like the game her brother had started to teach her before the rift between the family happened, “But I would like to start playing...Duel monsters...I believe the name of the game was.”

 

A big smile spread across the mans face, “That I can help you with. Would you like me to gather some starter packs for you to choose from?”

 

Kagome nodded, she had an interest in the game, even if it was only because it was the last thing her brother taught her. It was painful to think about, but she hoped to learn more of the game.

 

“Why don't you look around while I collect the different types of starter packs for you.” The old man gave her a smile before shuffling around and collecting things.

 

Kagome did as told and looked through the store. It was an interesting store that was for sure. There were a lot of different kind of games in this shop.

 

She browsed through the shelves her eye caught by something it was gold and it pulsed with some kind of magic.

 

It was calling out to her.

 

Calling out for her to take it.

 

Her had touched the box and she gasped as felt some type of power rush through her body.

 

It seemed like her adventure was going to start sooner than she thought.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:** _

Kagome gently held the gold looking box, inspecting it as she took a deep breath before releasing it. She hadn't felt this type of power before.

It was intriguing...and worrisome at the same time.

Gently tracing the foreign looking words on the box she sighed,  _'What do you say'_  She silently wondered. The look of it seemed Egyptian, and seemed to almost draw into her.

Like it wanted her to keep it.

Looking at the item she slowly lifted the lid and blinked, _'A puzzle?'_  She thought picking up one of the pieces.

That was something she wasn't expecting, than again she  _ **WAS**_  in a game shop.

"Here we go!" The shop keeper said, putting various types of starter decks on the glass cases not that far away from where she was standing.

The man waved her over, "These are all the different types of starter decks in the store." He gestured to the packs that were laid down neatly, "Pick one for now and you can start playing with your starter deck...once you have dueled and gotten used to dueling you can start upgrading your deck."

Kagome nodded as she moved over to look at the different types of packs to choose from, the gold puzzle filled box still gripped tightly in her hands as she looked over the different decks in-front of her.

There were many to choose from, a small smile graced her lips as her eyes landed on a certain type of deck.

It had the same energy from the box she was holding. Glancing up at the old man she smiled pointing to the deck that had the same type of energy as the box, "I'll take this one."

_Magic Type_

Kagome smirked, it seemed she would never get away from it. She wasn't really complaining though! Her life would be rather boring without magic and other supernatural things happening to and around her.

As she put the box she found from her hands and on the counter, "I would also like to get this.." she paused seeing the mans eyes widen, "if it is for sale that is..."

The look that passed the mans face was one of wonder and confusion as he looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure? This puzzle hasn't been solved...ever."

The smile on Kagome's face grew, "I am sure, I always loved a challenge."

The man gave a low hum, before bringing it to the cash register a few feet away with the starter pack she was going to get, "If you are sure." He still didn't sound all the convinced, but Kagome nodded and he sighed ringing up her items.

What she didn't know that her life was going to be forever changed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome sighed as she finally got home. She had stayed out later than she expected. The reason being was when she paid for her things at the game shop the owner, Mr Muto, helped her set up the deck and showed her how and what cards and combinations were good.

It helped a lot, the man was really nice about it too.

Taking a deep breath Kagome sat on her bed, and sat the other thing she got from the shop on her lap. It was Egyptian, that was for sure.

How old it was, she didn't know, but it seemed old from the ware-down on the box. She flipped the lid open as she moved and sat crossed legged on her mattress that was still on the floor.

"Lets see how hard you really are." Kagome muttered as she started to click the first piece of the puzzle together with ease.

Blinking Kagome laughed, "This shouldn't be as hard as I thought it would be!" She continued to place pieces together never noticing the time ticking by, the only thing echoing in the room was metal on metal from the puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two! This was to be out a couple days ago, got busy with a plot bunny KibaSin gave me..and work. I am PLANNING on doing short chapters but update every other day or two! Sound good to people?
> 
> Buuut here it is now!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> Read and Review! Tell me your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: 

 

Kagome glared at the puzzle that was half done, it was harder than it looked, she had been working on it for two days now and she only gotten to having it half done!

 

It was frustrating!

 

The puzzle seemed to sense her frustration and pulsed making Kagome glare at it, “Well your not the easiest thing to put together you know!”

 

It gave another pulse, making Kagome's glare intensify, “Yeah, well, IT is frustrating not being able to put you together.” She paused sighing, ever since she about threw the puzzle out the window it had a weird way of communicating. It was like pushing emotions on her so she could understand it.

 

It wasn't the weirdest thing that has happened to her but it still was weird. 

 

“Alright, Alright....” Kagome muttered, feeling the puzzle send some more emotions to her. 

 

Huffing and blowing a couple pieces of hair out of her face, she moved piece of the puzzle in place. A couple minutes later another one went into place, sighing she went for another piece and moved it around looking to see if it would fit as simply as some of the other pieces. 

 

No suck luck. 

 

Frowning, she put the piece down and went for another one, and again it didn't seem like it wanted to click into place anywhere. 

 

Her concentration was interrupted by her cell phone going off, scowling Kagome reached into her desk and flipped open her phone, “Hello?” She had a guess who it was already from how late they were calling. 

 

“Kagome.” Yup, it was who she though. 

 

“Yes, _mother?_ ” 

 

“I just wanted to see if you were setting in....” there was a pause, before she continued, “That and if you had any thoughts of continuing school or not.”

 

Kagome glared at the phone, “I haven't thought about it. I was planning on getting a job and going from there.” She really hadn't thought about if she wanted to continue with school or not.

 

“Alright.....I will be sending the last check for you. It should cover bills for about a month.” on the other line Kagome could hear her mother sigh, “You know it wouldn't have to be this way if you got along with him....”

 

Kagome twitched , “If that is all I am going to hang up now...” She tightened her hold on the phone, “...and if you believed me on what happened then we wouldn’t' be in this situation...good night!” She snapped her cellphone closed and sighed.

Calmness and worry flew thought her causing Kagome to look down at her hands, “Thank you for trying to calm me down.....” She moved the pieces back into the box, a small smile on her face.

 

“Well, I”m going to bed. I have to go out to look for a job in the morning.” She wanted to sleep, especially after that phone call. 

 

“I'll be fine....” she had felt worry flow into her, it was nice to have something care for her, even if it was not a person. 

 

“Good night” sighing she laid on her bed as she felt the puzzle give her a burst of understanding before falling silent.

 

 _'That puzzle sure is a weird artifact'_ Kagome thought before drifting into the land of dreams, hoping she would find a good job the next day. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this! Hehe It was fun to write, that was for sure! I got this idea when I was yelling at my laptop because I couldn't think of anything to write -smiles innocently-
> 
> Read and Review!
> 
> Tell me what ya think!
> 
> Ps sorry for the shortness...i rewrote this chapter 3 times! I am working on next chapter now and should be out tomorrow!
> 
> Happy 4th of July people!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sighed as she finished getting ready to go out for the day. She needed to find a job, though it may be hard without a High School diploma..but she really didn't have any other choice.

She didn't know if she wanted to continue with school...that and if she could get into any high school from her sick record. All her travels to the past took a big him on her school life. They all thought her sick...but that was far from it.

It would have been easier if she was sick, but then again she wouldn't have made so many memories with people she loved. Kagome also learned a lot about herself and humans in general.

Her travels to the past was something she would redo no matter how much heartache she went through...it was just worth it.

Looking at the puzzle she sighed, gently brushing her fingers over it. She felt a rush of emotion and smiled, "Good morning..."

Another burst of emotion, one filled with happiness.

"I am going to be going out to look for a job..." She paused as she shook her head, "Lets hope I find a good job..."

She really wanted to find a nice job, nothing fast food. She wouldn't mind working at a Ramen stand or something like that...but nothing like Mcdonalds...things with lots of grease. Though she really shouldn't be picky.

A job is a job no matter the work.

"I guess I better be going..." She looked down at her watch, it was now Ten Am, meaning most of the stores were opening.

Looking at the newspaper she had grabbed, she had about seven or eight places circled she needed to see about if they were still hiring and if she was qualified enough for the job.

She hoped she at least found one place.

"I'm leaving" The puzzle gave one last burst of emotion as Kagome left her apartment. She needed all the luck she needed. She had a feeling that is what the puzzle was trying to get across.

She gave a silent thank you as she made her way to the closest place to her apartment. She had a feeling that the day was going to be a long one though.

A very long day.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat down on a bench, a water bottle in her hands. She had visited all the places she had circled and no luck.

Though one lady did give her a paper which she could try them to see if they were still hiring...Kagome didn't know though.

She was half tempted to just go look at a fast food restaurant and see if they were hiring...at least this way she would have a job and money coming in.

Though it wouldn't be a job Kagome particularly enjoyed.

Kagome looked at the paper she was given by the woman from earlier. It looked promising, which was good...but she still didn't know...

**Secretary Needed**

**Kaiba Corporation**

That is what the sheet of paper said it couldn't hurt to try, but it was most likely she wouldn't get the job. She probably needed experience...

Deciding it couldn't hurt, she got back up and tried to find her way to the building. Thought it wasn't that hard to find since it was a really well known place and all she needed to do was as one person and they told her right where to go.

It took her about ten minutes to walk to be building...or skyscraper in Kagome's opinion. This place must be a real big shot place is it was this big.

She gulped as she then took a deep breath and made her way inside. The Security watched her walk in making Kagome even more nervous. Kagome walked silently to the the secretary that was in the front.

She stood in front of the desk the man behind the desk gave her a smile, 'Hi, Welcome to Kaiba Corp. How can I help you?

"I'm here about the secretary position?" Kagome asked the man at the front desk. She didn't really know if she wanted to be here. This place was huge, and it made her feel a bit out of place.

"Do you have an appointment? or are you a walk it?" the man asked as he looked her over. He was surprised most girls who tried to get hired for the position looked like...well sluts when they came to get an interview, but here this girl was. She had modest clothing on, no make up and looked nervous to be in the building. Like she wasn't sure she wanted to leave and never come back.

Kagome bit her lip, "I don't need an appointment do I?" she paused twirling her finger on the end of her hair, "Someone gave me the ad, and..." she trailed off a blush on her cheeks.

He gave her a small smile before gesturing for her to sit down, "It's fine...just take a seat as I set some things up.

Kagome nodded, giving him a smile before she went and did as he instructed. She sat down in one of the waiting chairs and waited.

She didn't know how long she waited before someone stood in front of her. He was a kid, about the same age as Souta maybe a year younger.

His was looking her over as if trying to look for something before he smiled at her, "You are here for the interview, yes?"

Kagome nodded, not saying anything but a soft yes.

The boy grinned,"My Name is Mokuba Kaiba, I am going to be the one interviewing you."Kagome blinked, maybe her day could get better. She was getting the interview at least..

Maybe her day wouldn't be that bad... _maybe_...


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sat in the chair as she looked at the kid that would be interviewing her for a job. It was something not normal, but then again who was she to say anything about normal.

"So Miss?" the boy, Mokuba asked, he didn't know her name yet. She hadn't really told him her name yet.

"Kagome..." She muttered, "Kagome Higurashi..." She told him looking him in the eyes.

"Well, Miss Higurashi. I am going to be asking you some standard questions..." He paused as he jumped up and sat on the desk so he could look at her.

She really wasn't the type he was used to giving interviews for, the ones he usually saw were...to put it in simple terms, gold diggers.

They usually try to get this job so they can get close to his big brother. It doesn't work, but it was rather irritating for him and his brother. They have been through alot of secretaries and so far they really haven't had a lot of luck.

Some lasted for a few months, but usually they lasted for maybe a good week or two. It was getting old rather fast.

"How old are you?" It was the normal first questions. His brother didn't want anyone too young trying to get a job here...or to old. Seto said older people slow things down.

"I"m Seventeen"

'She is Seto's age' Mokuba thought as he quickly rattled off the next question.

"Do you go to school right now?"

Kagome shook her head, "I just moved here from Tokyo, so I am not going to school right now. I am looking for a job to pay for expenses now that I moved here."

Mokuba nodded, he knew there was more to the story but he also knew it wasn't any of his business...well it wasn't until he decided to find all the information on her...but that could wait until after the interview.

"Do you have any experience as a secretary."

"No I don't...but I am very organized and am pretty well versed in computers." She knew she didn't have experience, but they all had to start somewhere...right?

 

Mokuba nodded, making to take note of that. She had some computer experience that was good. It was more than some girls who came in here had.

"What makes you want to work for us." It was a standard questions again, he had heard many of the same lines, but sadly it was a question he had to ask.

Kagome blinked as she bit her lip, "To tell you the truth I didn't even know this place was hiring unless the person at the gift store a couple blocks down didn't tell me..." She paused looking to see the raised eyebrow of the kid,"...I don't know if I am even qualified enough for you, but I knew it wouldn't hurt to come try for an interview.

She gave him a small smile, "The worst you can do is tell me no to the job...right"

Mokuba hid a smirk, this girl really was different and interesting. He hoped Seto would hire her.

* * *

"Any luck on the interviews today.." Seto asked his little brother as he finished singing a document. He was finishing some of his paperwork before the two of them headed home.

Mokuba smiled at his brother, "There was one..." He paused as he saw his brother look up from his paperwork with a raised eyebrow. Usually the interviews didn't go so well and they had to go through and pick the best candidate. For him to say there was someone was something in his big brothers books.

"...but?" Seto inquired when his brother paused. He sat down his pen and looked at Mokuba waiting for him to continue.

"But...she doesn't have a High School diploma..." He glanced at his brother, "She seems to be living on her own to get away from family and is going to have to pay to live here...meaning no time for school"

Seto frowned, "How old is she?" He usually didn't get people young to try to be his secretary. He may be in High school himself, but the only reason he was able to work was because of his name and money.

"She is Seventeen."

"Hmmm" Seto sat back in his chair in thought, if she was promising he would be able to overlook the no High School diploma thing if she agree to some terms.

He would also have to make sure she got a diploma of some sort, be it GED or going to school along with him. That would only be if she was as interesting as his brother thinks she is. From the look on his face though, Seto knew there was something about this girl.

"Set up a secondary interview..." He gave his brother a smirk, "This time I will be holding the interview."

Mokuba smirked, he couldn't wait for his brother to meet her. Maybe he would actually make a friend...or if he could help it...girlfriend.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome sat down at her desk, she was tired from being out all day. She went to about twelve to fifteen places to try to get a job.

She was turned down at all of them...well, except for one, but she still hadn't heard back from them.

It was too be expected though. She didn't have any work experience...but that was expected for a high schooler. She was suppose to concentrate on her studies.

Now though, she gave up going to school. She just needed a good job so she could pay for life expenses if she wanted to survive.

Looking at the puzzle on the desk she gave a sigh and sat down at the desk. It was about halfway complete.

Kagome still had a lot of work to do.

The puzzle was getting harder and harder to do now. At first the pieces went together rather easily, now though they seemed not to want to go together at all.

Gently running her finger over one of the pieces of the puzzle she felt a buzz of emotion go through her causing small smile to come to her lips.

The puzzle was rather interesting, it was something she had never encountered before, which made it all the more interesting to her.

"It seems like today didn't go as planned." Kagome said to the puzzle, resting her head on her hand and sighed.

The puzzled gave her a shot of sympathy and understanding.

Kagome smiled, "You are rather different...you know that." Kagome felt the emotions flow through her again, this time amusement and smugness.

Kagome snorted, "Don't you have an ego on you." She laughed as she felt playfulness and a dose of smugness again.

"Oohh...so you knew that already." She lifted an eyebrow at the puzzle, laugher in her eyes as she looked at the gold pieces on her desk.

Amusement swept through her again causing her smile to grow again. Kagome didn't know if she should be worried she was talking to the puzzle or that she was actually having a conversation...at least somewhat back.

This caused her to giggle and lean back in her chair, but her thoughts were interrupted by the music.

Kagome blinked as she looked at her cellphone, she didn't recognize the number so with a sigh she flipper the phone open, "Hello, Kagome Higurashi speaking."

"Hello, Miss Higurashi. This is Seto Kaiba." Kagome's eyes widened as she heard this.

She hadn't thought she would ever get a call from him...

"How can I help you Sir." Kagome asked, as she sat up straighter.

"I would like you to come in tomorrow for a second interview at noon. My brother recommended you...don't be late." Then the phone went dead.

Kagome looked at the phone with wide eyes before they narrowed as she hissed at the diletone, " ** _..Jackass!"_**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes this twist on this xover! Tell me your thoughts! I have the next chapter started already, and hope to post it on Wendsday morning or Tuesday Night! 
> 
> Read and review!


End file.
